


STANdup: A Stan Marsh Week cCmpilation

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Tags in Author's Notes, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Stan Marsh week Stories. Additional summaries of each chapter in authors notes.Chapter 1: Day 2 Ships.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	STANdup: A Stan Marsh Week cCmpilation

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A collection of interactions in which Stan discovers things about himself. Also a poor reason for me to jot down ideas I have that will never become fics.

Day 2 - ships

Stan looked at his notebook. He didn't understand why he did it, but the deed had been done and there was no going back. 

"You ready for club?" 

Stan quickly hid the words on his notebook before turning to Nichole. 

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah! Can't wait to see what Cartman has planned for the next part of the campaign."

"Oh, totally dude. It's like Cartman's most redeeming quality is that he's creative."

"You mean his only."

They both laughed even though Stan knew he'd still hang out with Cartman for some reason, even if he didn't have to.

He tried to slide his notebook into his backpack, hoping Nichole didn't see her name written with hearts on the cover. Judging by her facial expression though, she saw. And she didn't really seem to mind. Maybe he would ask her out.

***

"Good job out there Stan. I can't believe you've perfected throwing the ball into the bat like that." Kenny clapped his hand on Stan's back as he walked by.

"Honestly, I'm just lucky they were swing! If they weren't, they would have been strikes." 

"I'm sure you would have turned those strikes into balls. Easily enough." 

Something about Kenny's words made Stan's heart flutter in his chest. He gave Kenny a smile and turned back to his duffle bag. 

_ What the fuck was that? _ He thought as he pulled off his shirt. A quick glance at Kenny caused his heart to stutter again.  _ What the actual fuck? _

***

"Hey Raven." Stan turned his head towards Henrietta. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing her deep purple lipstick today instead of the black. The subtle change sent Stan swooning and he had a feeling she knew it. The way she seemed to walk with a purpose, her air of dominance, it sent Stan into a frenzy every time. 

"Hey. What's up?" Stan tried to sound as blank as possible but it was difficult with his heart beating so hard. 

"Michael and I are going to go see that new horror film where the Britney Spears wanna be gets impaled through the heart. Wanna like, join us?"

"Yes." Stan cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah sounds like it could be entertaining or something. Break away from the bleak and mundane life we live and find a little joy in someone else's suffering." 

There was a tiny smile as Henrietta let out a hum. "You get it. Pick you up at 6."

As she walked away, Stan couldn't help but think what it would be like to date her. Maybe even like a triad thing with Michael.

***

Stan watched with awe as Tweek threw a punch, nailing Cartman in the stomach. 

"Try that shit again and I'll fucking kill you." His gaze turned to Stan, still heated. "You want a piece of this?"

Stan drunkenly nodded "Yeah but like on a date." 

"What?" The confusion quickly diffused Tweek's anger. 

"Like," Stan knew what he was about to say could get him punched, but he didn't care. Alcohol was liquid courage alright. "We should go on a date. Because I have a type, and it's anyone who can kick my ass." It was a fact Stan had accepted along with his sexuality.

Somehow that just made the man smile. "You're actually hitting on me right now? I just punched your friend and that's like flirting?"

"Wendy beat the shit out of Cartman once. I dated her for years." 

"Good point, but ask me out sober, man. Not into drunk hook-ups."

  
  



End file.
